


you're a masterpiece

by smolandtol



Series: the publicity stunt [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, basically 5k (nearly) of smut, dunkirk harry, got them emotions in there too, inspired by those pics of harry jogging, its all good tho they're in love, kinda sad/bittersweet end, mentions of danielle and babygate, mentions of dunkirk, shared showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandtol/pseuds/smolandtol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a break from stunting and visits Harry in France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a masterpiece

It was just after eight when Harry got back.

“Hello soldier,” Louis called from his bed as Harry softly closed the door.

“Hi baby,” he answered automatically, a little breathless from his run, “just gonna pop in the shower.”

“Noooo,” Louis whined, “come here first.”

“But I’m all sweaty.” Harry grumbled, but came crashing into the room anyway. He still had that goddamn beanie on, as well as his grey hoodie.

“Shouldn’t wear grey when you exercise, it shows the sweat.” Louis remarked.

“That’s why I only just put it on when I got near the hotel, smartass.” Harry pulled it over his head. “If you wear the same outfit, pap pics become invaluable and eventually they’ll just stop taking them. I read it online.” He neatly draped his clothes over a chair in the corner of the room, and came to lay down beside Louis in just his pants and beanie.  
“Missed you today.” Louis pouted, leaning in to lightly kiss Harry on the lips.

“Missed you more.” Harry mumbled against his mouth. “You should come down to the set and watch.”

Louis shook his head. “Might be seen. Don’t wanna get deported and sent back to the US to spend more time with my son and girlfriend. Honestly, I love kids but I’ve never been around a baby that cries so much.” 

Harry smiled at him, bittersweet. “I love you.” There wasn’t much more he could say.

Louis looked down at the boy in his arms. His boy. Although he was two years younger, he had grown to be much bigger than petite Louis, and they probably looked quite ridiculous coiled up like this. Harry was still the little spoon, and always would be, no matter how much bigger than Louis he got; although he’d stopped growing, he was getting more and more muscly as the days went by, due to the intense training involved in being a part of this film.

“You’re looking built.” Louis teased, softly running his hand over Harry’s bicep. “But the hip chub’s still here.” He squeezed Harry’s hips, making him squawk. 

“Stop it.” He tried to roll away from Louis’ touch. “And I feel ridiculous. I look daft being this broad.”

“Well, your boyfriend loves it.” Louis dropped his voice. “Think how long you can hold me up now when we fuck in the shower.”

“Christ,” Harry groaned, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. “This is why I wanted to wash before I came to lay down here.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to have sex with you when I’m all sweaty from running.”

“Who said anything about sex?” Louis tormented. “What if I just wanna lay and cuddle?” He swung a leg over Harry so he was straddling his body.

“We haven’t fucked in forever. Our bodies might’ve stopped working.” Harry replied, arching his back so their groins met. “Plus, you never want to just ‘lay and cuddle’.”

Louis grinned, leaning down to bring their mouths together in a kiss. “Can you please take your hat off now?”

“No,” Harry stuck his bottom lip out, “it looks stupid. They shaved the sides more today.” 

“Harry, I’ve literally seen every part of you, and you’re worried about me seeing your hair – which I have already seen, actually.”

“Only in photos. It looks worse in real life.”

“Oh, shut up.” Louis leant forward, snatching the beanie off Harry’s head and throwing it across the room. Although Louis had nearly passed out when he saw Harry’s Instagram post of his beautiful lock of chopped-off hair, and gasped so loud when he saw the first photos of Harry’s short hair surface on the Internet that Danielle thought he was having some kind of asthma attack, he never for one moment believed Harry would look bad with short hair. And he was right. “Baby, you look gorgeous.” Louis ran his hands over the shaved sides whilst Harry squirmed.

“You have to say that, I’m your boyfriend.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You know I wouldn’t lie to you. Haz, you honestly look so handsome. I don’t see why you were so worried about showing me.” Louis thought of the previous day, where Harry had literally slept in his hat. 

“Thought you’d be sad. Because we grew our hair out together ‘n all.”

“I cut mine way before you did, though.”

“Not this drastically!” Harry gestured to his head. “I’m bald.”

Louis sniggered. “You look lovely, H, whether you think it or not.”

“Well, thanks, I guess,” Harry mumbled, “but can I have a shower now?”

“Only if I can come in with you.”

“Of course.”

Before letting Harry up, Louis leant forward to press a kiss onto Harry’s lips. He instantly responded, clasping Louis’ neck to bring him even closer, licking into his mouth and simultaneously bucking his hips up.

“Someone’s a bit wound up.” Louis moved down from Harry’s lips, taking one of his nipples into his mouth. 

“I will jizz in my pants if you continue to do that,” Harry warned. Louis just hummed around his nipple, continuing to lick around the bud of sensitive skin. “Fuck.” Harry’s improved strength meant he could easily turn over Louis, so the older boy was underneath him. Louis practically purred; he loved being manhandled. Harry made quick work of removing all of Louis’ clothes, par his underpants and one sock (just to be annoying). “I’m going to shower now.”

Louis stay lying on the bed until he heard the water start running, then jumped up to fumble through his suitcase for lube. He found the two bottles he packed, and shoved them under the pillows on the bed, before going to join Harry.

~

The bathroom was already steamy, and Harry was lathering up his hair.

“Move.” Louis barged Harry out from under the spray of water. “I’ll get cold.”

“You’re so fucking annoying. I need to wash the shampoo off.” Harry gently gripped Louis’ hips, moving him to the side.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s soapy hair. “As much as I like it, there’s nothing to grab onto anymore.”

“I’ll wear a wig in bed.”

Louis just rolled his eyes, leaning against the cool shower tiles and watched Harry. The water dripped down off his hair, ran down his neck and across his abs before dropping to the floor. 

Louis’ eyes scanned up Harry’s legs, his thighs looking considerably thicker and completely edible. His eyes fluttered over his cock, soft but still lengthy and thick. 

Harry was currently lathering up his body, washing over every inch of skin with Louis’ shower scrunchie. He offered the bottle of shower gel to Louis. 

“You’re gonna make me do it? I’m tired.” Louis droned.

“I’ve been out running and working all day, all you’ve been doing is lying in bed.”

“I had an eleven-hour flight.”

“Touché.”

Harry rubbed suds all over Louis’ body, before turning him around and kneeling behind him.

“What are y-” Harry spreading Louis’ ass cheeks stopped him, “Oh.” He felt Harry’s soapy finger brush over his hole, before he slowly eased in inside, up to the knuckle. “Fuck,” Louis breathed out, pushing back onto it, “another.”

“It was more a cleaning thing but,” Harry pushed a second one inside Louis and scissored them apart. “You been fingering yourself when you’ve been away from me, baby?”

“Yes,” Louis replied breathlessly, “every night.” Harry twisted his fingers, just brushing against Louis’ prostate and felt him clench tight. “Jesus.”

“Harry is fine.”

“That joke wasn’t funny the first time.”

“You love it.” Harry stroked past his prostate again, Louis letting out a loud groan. He pulled his fingers out, washing them under the spray of the shower and stood back up, sucking kisses along Louis’ neck.

“What do you want?” Harry said breathlessly in his ear.

“You.”

~

Since their first time, they had come to know each other’s bodies so well. Harry still remembered their first time like it was yesterday, the experience permanently etched onto his brain. It was in the X-Factor house, in Louis’ top bunk (which he demanded he had, stating he simply would not sleep whilst so close to the ground) in the room they shared with the three other boys. He remembers the awkward fumble with the condom, his shaky hand as he opened the older boy up and the premature orgasm. 

But now, now they know each other. Harry knows exactly how to crook his fingers to make Louis cry out. He knows how Louis likes it soft and gentle first, then hard and rough up until he comes. Louis knowns how much Harry likes his nipples played with, and how he always squirms when he kisses along his laurels. Most importantly, they know how they fit together, Harry the little spoon, Louis the lead when their hands interlocked. 

~

After a quick dry-off, Louis was spread out on the bed under Harry as he kissed along every bit of skin, sucking love bites into areas which took his fancy. Harry took breaks every so often to kneel and admire the beautiful boy beneath him. He had purposely been ignoring Louis’ hard cock, which had been digging into his stomach ever since he laid him down on the bed.

As a result of their six-year relationship, the art of holding off an orgasm was something they had both pretty much mastered by now. They both still had their slip-ups. Harry would sometimes come the second he bottomed out, even more so the case in recent months due to their lengthy separations. When they did meet up – they had a two-week rule – there was often little time for sex, so they just revelled being in each other’s company.

However, they weren’t young, inexperienced teens anymore. More often than not, they were both able to prevent themselves coming from the first bit of contact. Louis had once edged Harry on for a whole ten hours, before allowing him to come. (Harry smiled fondly at the recollection. It was the 31st of October, their final show of the On The Road Again tour. Louis had woken Harry up at midday with his head buried in his groin and finally let him come when he sucked him off just ten minutes after exiting the stage).

“Harry, I need to come.” Louis whimpered, as Harry’s stomach brushed against his painfully hard cock. He tried to rut up against him. 

“Do you?” Harry teased, moving down to kiss Louis’ inner thighs. “How can I be of assistance?”

“Need your mouth,” Louis whined, “please.”

Harry took Louis’ cock in his hand, flushed deep red, and slowly worked his fist over it, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the tip. Harry flickered his eyes up to Louis’ face, who had his eyes screwed shut and teeth digging into his bottom lip. He kept his eyes on his face as he tentatively swiped his tongue over the tip, relishing the salty taste of precome. Louis’ mouth dropped open, and he let out a groan as Harry took the head of his cock into his mouth. 

The younger boy gradually worked down, until his nose was brushing the smattering of hair surrounding Louis’ groin and Louis inadvertently bucked his hips up when he felt his dick hit the back of Harry’s throat. He remembers how amazed he was at Harry’s lack of gag reflex the first time he gave him head. Although Harry always reassured Louis it was fine he couldn’t take him all the way down, due to him being pretty well hung and didn’t want to choke Louis, he was always secretly gutted he couldn’t deepthroat as well as Harry. 

Harry always maintained eye contact when giving head and Louis fucking loved it. The way his watery eyes flicked shut slowly when he took him down deep, how he only ever looked at Louis with pure love.

He suddenly pulled off, his voice sounding raw and wrecked as he asked Louis to fuck his mouth. Louis actually groaned, both shifting positions so he was on top, before Harry enthusiastically took him back down. It only took a few snaps of his hips and Harry working his tongue over him in the way he knew Louis liked best before Louis was coming down Harry’s throat. Harry kept sucking him through it, making sure to lap up every last drop of come he could. 

Louis rolled off of him, so they were lying side by side. “Fucking hell, Harry. You never disappoint.”

Harry just smiled cheekily, cupping Louis jaw and pulling him in for a kiss. Louis could taste his own come in Harry’s mouth. 

He looked down Harry’s body, surprised to see that he looked ready to come, cock curved upwards and leaking onto his stomach. “Do you want a hand with that?” 

“Nah - saving it for when I fuck you.” He answered, a light smirk on his lips.

“Think you can wait that long, pretty boy?”

“Always.”

~

They lie side by side for a few minutes, exchanging subtle touches and sneaky glances. Harry closed his eyes. Louis watched his eyelids flutter.

“Harry,” Louis said so quietly, he wasn’t even sure if Harry heard.

“Mm?” Harry opened an eye.

“I hope you know that I love you a lot. And that I’m so proud of you and everything you do.”

Harry rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow. “What’s brought this about?”

Louis shrugged. “Just thank you for putting up with me.” 

Harry’s mouth tuned down, frown lines settling on his forehead. “Louis, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I’m going to stand by you through everything.” He stroked his cheek softly. “What’s wrong?”

Louis took a deep breath before answering. “I just feel like, like I’m not good enough for you. I can’t give you everything you want. You deserve more than anything I can ever provide.” Harry went to interrupt, but Louis continued. “Please let me say this. I just love you so much, Harry, and I feel so shit about the fact we’ve had to go through much stuff, mainly on my part, and you just deserve so much better. And this isn’t you making me feel like I’m not good enough, not at all, so don’t pull that face at me. I’m just worried I can’t give you everything you want, especially not at the moment.”

“Elaborate.” Harry whispered, taking Louis’ hand in his. 

“Well, you have to watch me pretend I have a son, pretend I had sex with someone who wasn’t you. You have to watch me go all these places with a somebody who’s supposedly my girlfriend, doing all the things I want to be doing with you. What if it doesn’t end for another year, Harry? What will we do? What’s going to happen to us?”

“Nothing.” Louis looked at him with red eyes. “Nothing is going to happen to us. Fuck, Louis, you could pretend to marry Briana and I’m still not going anywhere. We knew from the beginning this relationship wouldn’t be easy, yet it never deterred me, nor you. You aren’t a ‘chore’ I have to put up with – I love being with you more than anything.”

“I just want us to be free, Harry.” Louis curled up into Harry’s chest. “It’s been going on for too long.” He thought back to their conversation in January, when they thought in two months it’ll all be over, how naïve they were, believing that.

Harry buried his face in Louis’ hair. “I know, baby. Things are only looking up, though. We’ve both signed with new managements, so that’s a start, right?” Louis nodded. “I’m not going anywhere, Lou. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me happier than anyone else in the world, and you do give me everything I want. All I need is you.”

Louis blinked up at Harry, his mouth dry and his heart full of emotion. “You have me.”

“I know.” Harry pressed a light kiss to his mouth. “And you have me. I’m not going anywhere.”

~

Louis was beyond grateful for Harry, always had been and always will be. Harry was his rock. Within the first few weeks of meeting him, Louis knew he was something special. The cheeky, flirtatious way Harry spoke to him, the familiarity between the two, like they’d known each other a lifetime. Neither of them, however, anticipated what it would turn in to. 

Louis had always admired the younger boy, and now was no exception. Everything he did made Louis think his heart was going to burst, from the way he slowly pronounced each word when he spoke and the way he wrinkled his nose when he was trying to avoid smiling at Louis, to dancing around on stage with rainbow flags and the shake in his hand the first time he presented Louis with the lyrics to If I Could Fly.

Harry’s confidence in his sexuality was probably the thing he admired most, though. Louis was the first person he came out to, just six weeks after meeting. He wrapped Harry in a secure hug whilst Harry blubbed on his shoulder, held his hand when he told his mum and Gem. Louis remembers the tears shining his eyes, caused by the controversy surrounding his ‘longer-than-normal-for-a-male’ hairstyle. Louis proceeded to grow his hair out with him, until he had regained his confidence.

He’d seen Harry blossom since then. The long-hair trend Harry had set. He’d witnessed the fearless look in Harry’s eye when he answered ‘not that important’ to Liam stating ‘female’ was an important trait he looked for in a partner. He’d stood beside Harry as he rocked his daring clothing choices on the red carpet. 

Although closeted, his boyfriend was still an amazing LGBT advocate. Louis couldn’t wait to see what he would do when he could finally come out. 

~

As much as Harry enjoyed cuddling Louis, he began to grow impatient, erection straining against his stomach. He ran his fingers up and down Louis’ torso, pressing light kisses to his temple and fluttering his eyelashes against his cheek.

“Tickles,” Louis whined, rolling away from Harry and onto his front. 

“Ah, perfect position for round two.” Harry taunted, straddling Louis’ thighs and cupping his ass cheeks. There was no response from Louis; he just smushed his face into the plump pillow in front of him. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.”

Louis had always been bashful when it came to rimming. He found it much more intimate than sex, he’d told Harry, and it had taken him a long time for him to let Harry do it. After he’d had it done once, though, he realised he absolutely loved it, helped by Harry’s enthusiastic performance. He adored eating Louis out. 

Spreading his cheeks, he ran his index finger over Louis’ hole, watching it flutter. He leant over Louis’ body, feeling him shudder as his hard cock brushed his back, and grabbed a pillow to shove under his hips.

Harry dove back down to his whole again, blowing cool air and kissing around it. 

“Harry,” Louis whimpered, rutting against the pillow to try and get some friction. 

Harry smiled, sticking out his tongue and lapping lightly over his skin. Louis groaned into the pillow. 

He picked up the pace a bit, alternating between suckling over his hole and using the tip of his tongue to circle it. Harry held Louis’ hips, preventing him from rocking against the cushion beneath him. 

When Harry finally pushed his tongue in, past the ring of muscle, Louis let out a choked sob. He continued fucking into him with his tongue, drawing patterns on his hips with his fingers. 

“H,” Louis managed to rasp out, pushing back onto his tongue. Harry got the hint and slid a finger in bedside his tongue. Louis took a sharp intake of breath. After a few pumps of his finger, Harry pushed another one in, Louis wet enough from his mouth to not need lube. After a few twists and turns, Harry located his prostate and made sure to graze against it every time. 

It didn’t take long until Louis was coming with a breathy sigh. Harry kept the pressure on his prostate, until Louis was finished and winced from the tenderness. Harry carefully removed his fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets, and laid beside Louis on his stomach. 

His boyfriend’s cheeks were flushed pink, eyes glassy. He looked truly wrecked. 

“Think you can handle round three?” Harry brushed a stray piece of hair from his face.

“You bet,” Louis said breathlessly. “If I can get it up again.”

Harry squawked out a laugh, Louis’ eyes lighting up at the sound that hadn’t changed since Harry was sixteen. “I can help with that.” 

Harry gave Louis a few minutes to recover from his last orgasm. “Lube?” 

“Under the pillow.”

“Ooh, prepared. I like that.”

“All the way from the US of A,” Louis said in a fake American accent, “it’s also organic.”

“Oh my god,” Harry groaned, mimicking an orgasm, “organic.”

Louis giggled into the pillow as Harry uncapped the bottle of lube. 

“Are you sure you wanna go again?” Harry watched Louis shift around on the bed. “I don’t want you to be like,” he thought for a word, “overused.”

Louis frowned. “I’m not a fucking carrier bag, Harry. I can handle a dick up my ass.”

“Okay,” Harry said hesitantly, covering his fingers in lube, “but if you we’re a carrier bag, you’d be a ‘Bag for Life’.” He was silent for a minute. “They never tear.”

They both cringed. “You always manage to say the wrong thing.” Louis grimaced. “Can we please not use the word ‘tear’ when you are seconds away from penetrating me.”

Now Harry grimaced. “Yet you can use the word penetrate. ‘S bit clinical-sounding.”

“Just get on with it, hot shot."

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry said, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend, who had turned onto his back. He brushed a cold finger over Louis’ rim. “This okay?”

“Yeah, do two.”

“Are you s-”

“Just do it, H.” Louis used his ‘don’t mess me about’ voice.

Harry obeyed, carefully pressing two fingers into Louis, making sure to keep them squeezed as close together as possible. Once he could see Louis was completely relaxed, he began to scissor them apart, Louis’ cheeks turning a delicious shade of pink. 

“Another,” Louis said, his voice rough. His breath hitched as Harry added another finger to the combination, and curved them upwards to meet his prostate. He kept it like that for a few minutes, enjoying the way Louis shut his eyes with every particularly hard press on the bundle of nerves, the deep red of his lips where he sunk his teeth in. “Ready.”

Harry withdrew his fingers, once again wiping them on the bedsheets, before covering his cock in lube. He firmly squeezed the base, worried he would shoot his load all over Louis before he even had the chance to get it in him. 

Amongst the many lovely things about their long-term relationship was the added luxury of not having to use condoms. Both were tested regularly, and were always clean so had mutually agreed condoms were no longer a necessity, except maybe sometimes just to keep things a bit cleaner. 

Louis was ready for Harry, knees bent and legs spread wide apart, a pillow underneath him just to make the angle easier. Harry crawled up the bed towards him.

“Love you,” he peppered kisses on Louis’ forehead. 

“I know,” Louis replied cheekily, subtly shifting his hips upwards so Harry’s crotch brushed against his. 

Harry took a sharp intake of breath. “Actually I change my mind. I absolutely fucking hate you.”

“Really?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Yep. I hate your belly,” Harry pressed kisses to it, causing Louis to squeal, “and I hate your stupid little button nose,” he rested his forehead against Louis’, tongue darting out to lick his nose, “but most of all I hate your stupid tattoos.”

Louis gasped. “You didn’t!”

“I did!”

Their mouths met in a kiss, that was more teeth than lip due to the fact they were both smiling so much. 

“Can we have sex now?” Louis whispered.

Harry startled back into action. “Yes Sir.”

“Is that a line from the film, soldier?” Louis teased. 

“Call me that again,” Harry jokingly moaned, aligning his cock with Louis’ hole and slowly sinking in.

“Fuck me,” Louis said breathlessly.

“That’s the plan.” Harry replied, earning a well-deserved eye-roll from Louis. 

They both let out groans as Harry bottomed out, his hips on Louis’ skin. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry, hooking his ankles together, trying to draw him in deeper. “Move,” he sighed out. 

Harry pulled nearly all the way out, before slowly pushing back inside, feeling all of Louis and the way he drew him in, the uneven clenching around his cock.  


He kept his thrusts slow and deep until Louis started to get impatient, bucking up his hips to meet Harry’s thrusts. Harry leant forward to kiss him, Louis gasping as Harry pushed in impossibly deep as he moved up his body.

“You okay?” Harry asked quietly. 

“More than,” Louis replied, blowing his hair back off his face, “go faster.”

Harry moved his hands from Louis’ hips, bringing both his wrists together and pinning them onto the mattress, above his head. He switched from the lazy thrusts he was giving previously into choppy thrusts, still focusing on reaching Louis’ prostate. 

The way Louis’ breath hitched indicated to Harry when he found it, the younger boy pounding into him relentlessly. “Harry, gonna come,” Louis choked out.

“C’mon Lou,” Harry kept nailing his prostate with every thrust, “come for me.”

It was cliché, but it was enough to push Louis over the edge, once more. Harry slowed as Louis fell apart beneath him, spilling into the condom from the tight heat around him.  


Harry collapsed onto Louis’ chest as they both came down from their highs, tenderly pulling out of him.

“So good, Haz.” Louis panted, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Harry smiled into his chest. “Shower?”

~

“You have scratch marks all down your back,” Louis rubbed softly over the skin with body wash. 

“That’ll be fun to explain to everyone when I’m changing into my costume tomorrow.” 

Louis smiled bashfully, leaning his head on Harry’s back. Harry turned so he could wrap his arms around Louis’ waist, holding him close. They stayed like that for a few moments, hot water cascading down on them, before Harry broke away. 

“Where are you going?”

“I need to piss.”

“Just do it in the shower?”

“Kinda gross when you’re in there, though.”

“You were literally just inside me yet you won’t have a wee in the shower.”

Harry was at the toilet now anyway. “Well, would you want me to take a shit in the shower?”

“Bit far, Harry.” Louis wrinkled his nose. “I’m just saying a wee in the shower wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Well, I’ll bear that in mind.” He joined Louis back in the shower, joining their mouths. 

~

Later on, they fell asleep, their limbs intertwined, soft breaths the only noise shared between them. 

Everything was good, until Louis got the text. 

He crept around the room in the darkness, the moon providing a source of guidance. Louis quietly gathered up the few belongings of his that had strayed out of his case.  
He wrote Harry a note before he left. 

~

Harry woke up in bed alone. The room was too bright; they’d forgotten to close the blinds. 

There was a note on the pillow, written on the hotel stationery. 

H, 

Got the call. You know what it’s like being this in-demand (actually you don’t). Unfortunately, I cannot be in two places at once. 

I’m not sure how long I have to be over there for, but come home when you can.

See you when you return from war, soldier.

Your Lou x

ps. last night was great


End file.
